My silly little stupid liar
by InLoveJA
Summary: Edward left, Bella was changed after. she leaves her creator who has feelings for her. She's trying to find the Cullens. 'Cause she's not gonna let Edward stay away. She has a feeling he still loves her.
1. Chapter 1

I wish i could say that it was okay. That I could stop crying for you. I wish I could give you comfort. The way you gave it to me when I felt so alone. But something stops me. I don't know what it is, but I just can't seem to give you what you need. I almost feel like I don't want to give you what you need. And with that I have to give into my heart. I'm afraid it's come to the time that I realise I've been going on about this all the wrong way. I'm not in love with _you_. I don't even like you. I'm just trying to find a person that could reflect my feelings for _him._ I hope there is still time to find them. All I know right now is that I can't do this with you anymore. I truly am sorry that I used you for my own gain. I'm sorry I tried to love you, like I loved him. to transfer a little bit of that love. I see now that that is impossible. The love is so strong. It will kill me, because you were the only one around. I'll be all alone. To try to keep the hurt from swallowing me.

I'll find them and if they truly don't want me anymore, that'll be the end.

"goodbye," I whispered to him for the last time.

**(A/N I'm not sure where I wanna go from here yet. I do have a set-up for a later chapter, but I have to get there with the story first. It's also very very busy at school, so I have no idea when I'll be updating. Sorry.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N, I didn't want to go to bed yet, so I decided to make another chapter for this FF. I've been running with this idea in my head, so I'm gonna get it out. I hope I'll be able to write soon again, but I have a brother who's addicted to World of Warcraft, and another story to write so.... anyways.. enjoy :D)**

(Discalimer: I don't own anything.. ;( )

Chapter 2

BPOV

It's been about 2 years since Edward and his family left. After he left me in the woods another vampire had found me. Strangely he didn't kill me though. He changed me instead. He never told me why he did that. Or how he had the strength to do it. He just did.

At first I was a bit scared of him, but soon I found he had feelings for me. At first I thought I just needed time. So that's what I told him.

After about 2 months we found out I actually had a power. One that explained why Edward was never able to hear my thought. I am a mental shield. I can expand my shield to others, and I can lift it out of my mind. Not for long though, it's very tiring.

I'm also not just an normal vampire. I don't have a heartbeat and I am venomous, like all other vampires. Only I still have my own brown eyes, I still radiate warmth and I still eat human food.

"I hope I can find them," I murmured to myself.

But before I could start the search I had to go to work. I sang at a little bar just down the street of my little apartment. I always sang sad songs and all the locals knew. They always came for me on the nights that I sang.

I really loved them all. Most of them knew my story. They felt bad for me, though they were surprised to find that I wanted to find them.

"Well... what'll I be singing tonight?" I asked Matt. He was bartender and owner. He chose what songs I'd be playing.

"uhm, I haven't given much thought, though you'll only be singing 3 sings tonight, instead of 5."

"Oh okay..." was my answer.

I hoped I'd be able to play the piano with my singing. I loved playing the piano. I started playing about halve a year after they left. I found that it was the one thing that reminded me of Edward, but didn't hurt as much. It was as if he was there, in my body, playing for me.

"these are your songs for tonight, Bella." Matt grinned at me. He probably took a songs that would drive me nuts.

He just loved it to mess around a bit with me, since he was the one to pick out my songs. So if I did anything to offend him or whatever he'd have his payback. It never got that bad though. It was just playful. 'Sugercane'. OMG I love that song. I was so grateful I got to sing that tonight. I had written that song for Esme, if only I could sing it for her once. 'run to you' by Whitney Housten. Oh the truth of that song. I wish I could run to my family like that.

And last but not least 'Hallelujah' by Leonard Cohen. I see why Matt was grinning like mad. Every time I sang that song, I'd have loads of men chasing me. Of course he found that funny.

Well I guess it's almost time for my first song on stage. 'Hallelujah'. So I walked up there and told the crowd it'd be singing 'Hallelujah' and they went crazy. The guitar started and I started singing.

When I was finished the whole crowd started cheering. I thanked them and walked to the bar to get a drink. I was going to need it tonight.

Before I knew it I was on.. again. This time performing 'Run to You'. I actually hoped I could save that one for last. I end up crying, because it's just so true to my life right now. I'd always get the crowd to cry with me too, so I guess it's a good thing to not do that as last.

As soon as I entered the stage I felt sad. I felt depressed once again. What if he'll run from me when I come running to him. What if he meant what he said.

I announced the song and the crowd went 'aawwweeeee' they were getting ready to cry.

When I finished to song the whole crowd applauded for me. Trying to comfort me a little. I went straight for the bar once again. Getting a few shots. I needed to do one more song. The song that meant most to me. The song for my mother. Not my human mother, who was only technically my mother, but my mother. The one that takes care and worries. Esme.

I jumped the stage once again and this time I went straight for the piano. My first and probably only composition ever. Man that was hell trying to find every good note. I talked to the crowd. They were really curious. I never sang this one before. I felt Edward through my body again, playing the perfect chords, and then I heard myself sing the perfect lyrics that matched the chords.

When I was halfway through the song I smelled something different. Vampires. I almost freaked, but I had a song to sing. I noticed they entered the bar, would that be because of me? Had they smelled me? God I hoped not. They smelled very familiar. But I couldn't get my hand on it. I decided to drop it for the moment to concentrate on the song I was singing and playing.

Once I finished the song, I sat for a little while letting it sink in. the whole crowd went crazy. I'm glad they liked the song, but I told them I'd never, ever compose anything again. They chuckled at that.

I glanced up to look to the vampires I had smelled. I saw 2 way to familiar vampires standing there. Looking almost impossibly proud. And just another familiar one who had just arrived. They all looked with such emotion at me. I knew I wasn't going to go anywhere anymore.

As they made their way through the crowd to the stage. I couldn't get rid of my shocked expression. Once they carried me to the bar I gasped once more, unable to understand what's happening…

**(A/N, I know kinda cliffy ;P I already know what's going to happen after this, at least for a little bit… I really hope I'll be able to write again soon… though I'm going to the movies tomorrow night.. 'Angels and Demons' yee :P I hope I'll get some reviews again.. they give me inspiration a lot ;) **

**Love Ya!! ;))**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Well here's again another chapter for you guys… I hope you'll like it.)**

Esme POV

It's been 2 years since we left Bella. My dead heart still aches whenever I think about it. I lost my child, because my son was too stubborn. But we are a family so I had to stick it out for him. He's almost never at home anymore. He doesn't play anymore. He's just dead.

It's a rare occasion if he sticks around, but he decided he'd try 2 weeks with us again. I'm absolutely thrilled of course.

"Carlisle…?" I asked rather timidly.

"Yes, love?" he asked with a rather amused smile.

"I was thinking… maybe we could go in to town for a little while or so. Give the kids some 'alone' time…" the last part I asked a bit hesitantly. That was of course not the actual reason.

"Sure, that seems like a fun thing to do. We've never really been to town, have we?" he said.

"I'll go tell the kids that we'll be headed off tonight then" I said smiling.

I couldn't help the smile that came on my face, that I couldn't get rid of. Of course everyone else noticed too.

"So Esme, wazzup?" Emmett asked, eyebrows wiggling. If I could have blushed I would've.

"Yes Esme, out of everyone you feel particular happy… and maybe more…?" Jasper said grinning.

"OMG Esme! You're gonna have so much fun tonight… let us get you ready please?" My 2 daughters, which I still had, pleaded with me.

"It's not really a date or anything kids, shut up" I whispered, while moving on to the kitchen.

Of course my children would be thinking like that. I shuddered at the thought of Emmett. What would he do if he'd get any idea what's been happening almost once a week now. At the thought of that once a week I felt myself tingle again. I really had to stop doing that. It was getting almost a little too obvious. Maybe that's why they were so hyper. Maybe they think it's that once a week. Well then they're really in for a surprise.

I had planned to go for a walk. Just a walk through town, maybe catch a little bar, if we'd have time. I didn't want to spend all night out.

"Love, what were you thinking on doing tonight?" A soft whisper came from behind me.

I turned around and kissed Carlisle softly. "I was thinking of going for a walk." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck with a huge smile. He smiled back at me. "that sounds great." And with that he kissed me again.

"Ugh, could you do that some other time, people eat here, you know…" Emmett complained.

I let out a little sob as I remembered the only person that would ever eat in this kitchen, but she's not here.

Emmett immediately saw his mistake and came running to me. He gathered me in one of his bear hugs. Yes, it was impossible to cry, but not because of the comfort he gave. That too was of course great, but I couldn't breathe, so I couldn't cry.

"Emmett, would you please let go of Esme, now" Carlisle said a little irritated.

"Sorry, Mom" he said a little ashamed.

"It's okay, honey. Just try to think a little before you say what's on your mind." I chuckled a little, knowing he'd never be able to do that.

Emmett frowned, he knew it too. We ended up all laughing at Emmett's expression. Of course he made a whole show out of it. It's been about maybe the third time in 2 years, we actually had a good laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So nice and quiet. It really is a beautiful town, isn't it?" Carlisle asked me as we walked through a little park in town.

"It sure is." I whispered. Almost afraid to disturbed to perfect peace that hang around this place.

After a few minutes we came back on some streets. It was very pretty. I think I could get some inspiration here to use in my architecture. They were all little apartment flats. But still in the old style. It was so perfect.

We decided to go and look at a bar for once. To let people know we're still alive as well. And we do go out sometimes. We had asked directions to one of the best bars and were told we should go to 'LaLuna'. They said it was a very small, but cool bar and they had the most awesome singer. We were lucky, she's singing tonight.

Once we were there, we smelled a very familiar scent. Is was a vampire, that's for sure, but other than that is was still very familiar.

"Well here we are. 'LaLuna'. Shall we go see?" Carlisle asked me. Of course I knew we had 2 things to see now. The vampire and the bar.

"Of course, but maybe we should call Jasper, just in case." I said a bit hesitant.

"I think that's a very good idea, love." He answered.

When Carlisle was done with the phone call we just heard the song end. Was the vampire the awesome singer? That'd mean she must be a 'vegetarian'. Jasper was coming so we decided to go ahead and go in.

In the doorway I froze. It couldn't be. I knew her. It was her. It couldn't be.

"Are you alright, Esme?" Carlisle asked from behind me, but I couldn't answer I just stood there.

She started her last song, it was so perfect. The melody, the lyrics. She was perfect. By this time Carlisle had looked up and I saw my expression mirrored in his. Our Bella.

When she was half way through the song we were able to move again. We could think again, the initial shock had worn off. We saw her stiffen a bit, clearly sensing us, but she kept her appearance very good, never lost a note in her song. Just by the end of the song Jasper came in. He was just as shocked as we were. Though he could still move to us.

"Jasper, we have decided we're going to go get her when she's done. We can't let he go, not again." I said in a soft pained whisper. So low only Jasper and Carlisle could hear. Jasper just nodded.

Bella paused a bit before the crowd went crazy. She said she'd never, ever compose anything again. So that meant so wrote this song. Wow.

We saw her glancing up. And she froze. We decided now was the best time to go get her. We went to the stage and she still hadn't moved. We asked the stage crew if we could get her, they agreed. So we went up on the stage and dragged her to the bar. Once we had here seated she gasped. Still shocked.

**(A/N okay this went pretty well.. I think. Though I'm not sure what to do next. I have no idea when I'll be updating again, hope soon. Please some reviews! 3)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N, thank you so much for all your reviews… I immediately got some inspiration again. So here's the next chapter. I'm not sure if this story is going to be very long. Let's see how far my mind can go xD)**

BPOV

OMG. I can't believe it. My parents and brother. Here. Where were the rest of the Cullens? Are they okay? Oh help I should probably say something.

"Uhm.. hi…" I whispered very soft and timidly.

Esme immediately gave me a big hug.

"Bella, my baby girl, that was very beautiful." She whispered to me.

I couldn't help the grief that washed over me. How long I had to do without this loving mother. How much I had missed her. And now here she was. And she had heard my song. Her song.

"Did you hear the whole song? My last one?" I asked her. Not breaking our embrace yet. "I wrote that, for you…"

I heard Esme take a deep breath. I was surprised to hear it was very unsteady. She pulled away a little to look at me and all I saw in her eyes was love and adoration. I hugged her hard, again. Until we heard someone clear his throat.

I was surprised to see it was Matt.

"uhm, sorry Matt. These are my parents" I said pointing to Carlisle and Esme, their faces lit up at the sound that I called them my parents, "and my brother, Jasper" also Jasper's face lit up. Apparently the do still love me. Seeing they are so happy to find out they're still family to me.

Though I wasn't sure if I could just jump in like that again. What if Edward was right when he left.

Maybe I'll just go see and find out. I could always still run, right?

"Oh" was the very smart reply from Matt.

You could see he was not happy to see them. He knew about my story en he knew that they had hurt me. Jus then I realized that it was awfully silent in the bar. I turned to see everyone staring at me. And my family.

"Okay, everyone. Don't get all protective or whatever. It wasn't _their_ choice." Putting emphasis on their, even though I wasn't sure about that.

I turned to look at them questioningly to see if I was right. And each of them had such big smiles on their face I was almost afraid they'd stay there forever. Everyone in the bar started to object, but I gave them a death stare.

"We're leaving now. I'm not sure whether I'll be back. This was planned to be my last performance. " I told them rather sadly.

Everyone went to give me hugs and best of wishes.

"let's go" I told my family.

I couldn't help but grin widely at the thought of my family. Here. So close by. Was Edward here then too? And Alice? I decided to ask them, but Carlisle beat me to it.

"So, how've you been? You look pretty good" he said once we were outside. I gave him a big hug before answering.

"I've been like hell, and well thanks" I smiled.

Jasper had been a lot on the background. Though I haven't really had the time for him yet, he stayed a little back to. I guessed I was a bit emotional right now.

"It's good to have my little sister back" he smiled at me.

We continued to talk for hours. About all the sad things that had happened. About the music I gotten into. About how everyone had been. I couldn't stay away from Esme. I couldn't believe I had missed her so much without realizing it.

"I think we should be headed back now. The rest is probably wondering what's keeping us up" Esme said rather hesitantly.

"They probably made their own assumption" Carlisle grumbled.

"That would be very weird, since you got Jasper with you, you know…" I said.

"See, I made my point." Carlisle laughed

If I could have blushed, boy I would've been red.

"So everyone's here then?" I asked

"Yes, even Edward. He decided to try to stick it through for 2 weeks, though if you're coming back…" Esme left the sentence hanging. Knowing I wasn't ready to hear the words out loud yet. "Are you coming with us back tonight?" she asked me.

Honestly I had no idea if I'd be up to it to see everyone. Jasper sensing my indecision gave me a small smile.

"I think you'll be able to pull through, B" he chuckled a little at calling me 'B'.

I decided I'd just try. I mean I didn't live too far. I could just run if it was too much for me. Of course I wouldn't have that much of a chance against 7 other vampires, but that didn't get in my mind at the time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we reached their house, I saw it was rather similar to what their old house had been. It was very beautiful, but of course it was one of Esme's creations. They were always very beautiful.

I could smell all of them, and _his _scent hit me harder than I thought possible. Jasper noticed and tried to calm me down a bit. I helped, so I smiled at him as a thanks. I heard Alice bouncing up and down. She was over excited as always, but she seemed to be extra hyper now. Jasper just gave me a huge grin. He noticed I noticed Alice.

Esme opened the door for me and I walked in. I heard 4 gasps. I looked up to see Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and last Edward standing there. Jaws dropped.

"Hi…" I said softly.

Alice bounced over and gave me a hug.

"I knew they were bringing a guest, but YOU!!!"Alice squealed.

"Could you stop it please? You're giving me a headache." I said.

She looked very apologetic at me. Next was Emmett to give me one of his bear hugs. Even Rosalie came and gave me a hug whispering that she did see me as her sister and that she loved me. I whispered the same back to her. She really was my big sister. I couldn't get myself to look at Edward. It just hurt too much.

"How come you're so warm? And you still have your own eyes?" Rosalie asked me, when she pulled away.

I was quite surprised no one had noticed before. I smiled a small smile, but didn't answer. Edward was still there and it took everything of me to not run in to his arms. I just couldn't. How could I run to someone who had lied to you about his family. How could he hurt his family like that. I had to get away. I needed to think.

Everyone started to look very nervous, Alice gasped.

"No, no, no ,no ,nononono… you can't go yet pleaaaaassseeee.." she begged.

But I didn't hear it anymore, I ran as hard as I could. To the one place I knew I'd find my answers. The old Cullen mansion in Forks.

**(A/N. hope you liked it!! I really like to write.. so if you'd please review! Gives me energie to keep writing ;P I hope I'll be able to write again soon..**

**Love Ya!!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N. okay I was bored, so I decided to make another chapter today. I'm trying to make longer chapters… but I'm not sure how long this story will be so… hope you like ;) )**

BPOV

I could here almost everyone chasing me, but I couldn't stop. I kept running. Why did he have to leave? Why did he just do that? I knew somewhere in my heart that the things he had said were lies, but that made it only harder to except. I knew there had to be some explanation that made sense.

After a few good hours of running I entered Forks. I had to be very careful now, not to make my presence known to anyone in town. I'm supposed to be missing. Probably dead.

I found my way to their house very easily. As I entered the house I lingered by the piano for a bit. So many memories that the piano held. It didn't even hurt that much remembering, because I knew the whole family was waiting for me.

My cell rang suddenly, making me jump.

"Where the hell are you? _Watch your mouth, young lady, or you won't see much light anymore…"_ as the threat of Esme lingered I answered Alice rather reluctantly.

"I'm surprised you honestly don't know where I am, you're supposed to be the psychic." I murmured, but knew she could still hear.

"You're making us sad, Bella. Why'd you run of like that?"

"I need to think, I couldn't face _him_ yet," I flinched a little putting the emphasis on 'him', "and don't go all puppy dog on me, Alice. You know darn well where I am and don't you dare come and get me, 'cause it'll only take longer" I really started to get frustrated now.

A long silence followed before anyone dared to speak. I decided I'd cut the silence.

"If there's anything else, would you please let me do this so I _can_ come back." Letting them know, there's no possible way of me getting back right now.

"I think it's a bit late for that…" she said.

I smelled the air and noticed they were all in the house. I groaned. Why couldn't I just be alone, to let myself find out what has been haunting me for the last month. The reason this all happened. I knew there was a perfectly good reason he left. It's been itching for a few months, but I couldn't get my hand on it. And here I thought, I could finally get it together, but no, they came. Distractions…

I turned around and saw them all staring. I looked back at them, clearly annoyed.

"If you don't mind… I'm going to run a little… not sure when I'll be back, and preferably alone." And with that I was out the door again. Leaving a few stunned vampires behind.

"Be safe, dear" I heard Esme whisper softly behind me.

I'll never be able to not love her. She really was the most amazing woman ever. Especially as a Mom. She really is my Mom.

As I ran, I found myself running towards our meadow. The meadow with so many memories. Thank god they were all good memories though. Nothing bad ever happened there. Just some very big moments. Edward had shared a lot of his secret in that meadow. The meadow itself being one. I knew I could find what I was searching for there. Though I got a bit anxious. Where was Edward, what if he was at the meadow. Would he want me there? Or would he just leave. I still wasn't sure on what Edward was going to do. And how he was feeling on me being there.

As I reached the meadow, the sun shining through, I saw the most amazing sparkling man standing there. With his back towards me. But he still noticed me.

"Bella" he whispered softly, lovingly. And in that moment I knew. I knew the reason he had left before.

It all made so much sense. I was necessarily that he left me. We would've been doomed if he hadn't.

If he wouldn't have left, he would've stayed anxious, and god may now where we would've been then. No it was necessary that he left. Now he fully realized how much he loved me, how much I loved him, and how we can't live without each other. By leaving he gave us the chance of a second chance. Even though it hurts me so much, I can't seem to be mad at him, for doing what was best in the end.

Of course that probably wasn't his reasoning, but I knew that was how it was in the bigger picture. I could really forgive him, I could see how it was supposed to happen.

I stepped forward. Walking to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and leaned on his back. I whispered the words I never thought I'd say again.

"I love you,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett POV

"Where is Eddie boy?" I asked to no one in particular. Yet some one answered, as always.

"I think he went for the meadow, afraid Bella might've been here…" of course the 'I know better' over excited pixie had to point out the obvious.

"I think they're together right now you know…" as I left my room to go downstairs I heard them approaching.

They walked in holding hands. _D-A-M-N she kinda looks H-O-T! Eddie Boy's got it gooooood_.

He pulled Bella closer as respond to my thoughts. _ Sorry Eddie._ He just looked more pissed.

"Uhm.. I think I can answer your questions now Rosalie. Though I do want to move in then…" she said the last bit so soft, she was afraid she was being pushy. Typical Bell. She probably would've blushed if she could've.

"Of course, honey. Of course" Esme said immediately. She was very excited of course.

Everyone had gathered in the living room to hear Bella's story about the last 2 years.

"Would you mind if I use the kitchen first, please?" she asked a bit embarrassed.

"Sure…" Esme answered, a little confused. Just like the rest of us.

She started her way to the kitchen. And once she got there, we could smell the food. She was preparing food. Was she really going to eat that. I mean she was a vampire right? She doesn't have blood, no heartbeat. She'd be dead if she wasn't a vampire. Though she was warm. And she did have her own color of eyes. Maybe she still ate human food.

She came back with a plate full of food. And a huge smile on her face.

"I think you'd want to know why I'm eating this and stuff right?" she asked laughing.

We all nodded. "Well…." She began.

**BPOV**

They all looked at me with somewhat shocked expressions as I came in with a plate full of 'human' food.

"I think you'd want to know why I'm eating this and stuff right?" I asked laughing. They were probably dying of curiosity.

They all nodded. "Well…." I started a bit hesitant of where to began.

"As you know I still have my own eye color, I still radiate warmth and I eat normal food, " I said gesturing to the food in front of me, while taking a bite.

"I was changed about a month after you left. I'm not sure who he was, he never told. After a few months I found out he had feelings for me. At first I thought I could love him back. Though all I really did was to find traits of Edward and see it in him. That way I could transfer a little love I had for Edward to him. But he wanted more and more. And I realized I couldn't give him more. The love I felt for him wasn't really for him." I told them, keeping my head down, so they couldn't see my embarrassment about expressing these feelings and thoughts to everyone. Edward made soothing circles on my back, motioning for me to continue.

"the night you stumbled in the bar, was the night I had fully realized I couldn't stay with him. I left him. It was the night I decided I was going to go look for you all. I had this feeling that there was a reason for you leaving me. And not because it was too dangerous. When I went to the meadow today. I found Edward standing there, in the sun. The moment he said my name I knew. At the moment I do wish to not share that with you yet." I said. The last part came out more like a question, because I didn't want them to be mad at me.

They all grinned hugely at me when I finally looked up.

"You don't have to tell yet, Bella" Carlisle said with a grin.

Only then I noticed I was sitting on Edwards lap, he was kissing down my neck and up, and I was squirming a bit. Of course they noticed. Ugh. Even Carlisle and Esme where indicating something. Gee, I hope they'll believe when I tell them nothing will happen, yet…

**(A/N. yeeh.. I managed to finish before dinner.. I hope you like it.. I think I'll make a few more chapters, but first I'll have to think of something to keep it interesting. Like a danger or something. So if anyone has any ideas? Or should I just leave it after one last chapter?? Please review!! :D)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N. so I was writing for my other story and then I wrote almost 1000 words that were supposed to be in this story… so now I also have a chapter for this story lol… enjoy :) again thank you very much for all your reviews, I really appreciate it)**

**BPOV**

It had been such a wonderful night last night. I had a chance to talk to Edward, even though it still wasn't fully the same, I knew we'd get there. We just had to talk a lot more.

I had sent everyone out to go hunting. I wanted some time alone. Everyone had thought me and Edward would've 'gotten down' last night to bad for them…

It was then that I smelled a smell I never dreamt of smelling again. Nathan.

**Edward POV**

Bella wanted us out, she suggested hunting. We decided it couldn't hurt. We were just about to go when we smelled a new smell. Another vampire. He was headed towards the house.

Before I knew it Bella was standing beside me. Waiting for the other vampire.

"Bella?" I asked confused.

"Stay back, Edward. This is my fight" she answered.

I saw Carlisle and Esme standing a little further away. They motioned for me to come to them. Everyone else was there too.

"Nathan…" Bella greeted the other vampire.

I had remembered his name, from what Bella had told me about him. She didn't like it very much to talk about it, but she gave me the major story line about them. No details whatsoever.

I couldn't believe it. This little vampire had saved my Bella, but he only wanted to own her. And boy was he mad when she left him, telling him she had no feelings whatsoever for him. I almost felt sorry.

To our surprise Bella actually walked over to him and gave him a hug. He smiled. I hated that smile. It was almost evil. You could see how much his women were only possessions to him.

"So, this is the famous family of yours?" he asked smoothly.

"Yes." Bella whispered back.

"Could you please leave us alone for a few minutes, we need to talk about some things, privately." She asked us.

I couldn't believe it. How could she want to be with someone so vile. His thoughts were anything but nice to her. How could she just _want_ to be alone with him. We all left anyway. We decided to go hunting. We didn't know if this was going to take long or not. We didn't want to linger around. It would probably piss them off.

I just hope she'll be okay. That story about him was anything but pleasant.

**BPOV**

"Sorry about that, they're all kind of protective." I whispered. I knew what was going to come. But it had to happen.

"You already know you shouldn't have sent them away right? You already know what's going to come. You really do sacrifice a lot for your lover?" he said seductively while coming closer.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. He pulled me in his arms and started kissing down my neck. I could feel his breath in my neck, and I couldn't help but realize how much I wished it was Edward who was doing this.

"It almost seems that you're enjoying this…" he said.

This time he kissed me, pulling me closer. He made his way to the house with me still frozen in his arms. I didn't know how far he'd get before anyone would be close enough to hear. I felt disgusted that I just let him do this. Why couldn't I move?

He started to make his way to the bedroom. I completely freaked. Was this really worth it, if not I already learned that I wanted nothing more than to go to Edward. Where was everyone. I know I sent them away, but they sure must've noticed his personality or something. Edward heard his vile thoughts, right? They were going to save me in time, right?

"Right where we left of last time, dear…" he started to touch me more and more. Using me as his fantasizing object. He was going to unleash it all on me. The moment he actually did the worst I found my voice and screamed. Hoping someone, anyone would hear me.

**RPOV**

I stayed closest to the house. I knew she wanted us to leave them alone, but I recognized the kind of man he was. I couldn't go too far. That moment I heard her scream. I was right. The rest was by me in a blink. I guess they stayed around too. I was running now to the house, up to the bedroom. I knew they were going to be there. I warned Edward in my head.

We were going to kill this bastard.

"Bella?" I nearly screamed. I could hear her shallow breaths coming from behind the door. I bursted through. Bella lay there, on the bed, shaking. But no sign of Nathan…

Everyone came running in then. I sat on the bed, holding a now crying Bella in my arms. She was blurting some things I couldn't make out. When she was done crying, or at least less. She said she knew something like this was going to happen. That it had to happen in order to be able to get rid of him, for once and for all.

My baby sister, so sacrificing, was just unimaginable. What if she would've died? I hold onto her closer. I couldn't let that happen. After that everyone took turns to hug her. She lingered around Edward. Of course. I saw Carlisle and Esme smiling brightly. Did they know something we didn't?

Everyone else looked just as confused as I felt.

**CPOV**

I was furious. How could I let this happen to my little girl. I was supposed to be the one protecting her. And she even knew! She went through with it anyway… I could never understand her.

When I saw she lingered around Edward, I could see the smile playing at her lips. I looked at Esme, she saw the same. It all didn't matter to Bella, as long as she had Edward. He'd make her forget…

**JPOV**

We were all seated downstairs. Carlisle with Esme on his lap on one side of the large couch. Edward with Bella on his lap on the other. Me and Alice sat in the love seat. And Emmett sat in a chair with Rosalie on his lap.

"Uhm, Bella.. I don't want to disturb you or anything but where is Nathan?" I asked. Her eyes got a somewhat evil glimpse at this and she answered the same as she had been answering before.

"I got rid of him, he didn't know what was happening. Didn't stand a chance. Thanks to you, but still…"

This was all very confusing to all of us.

"Okay, so if you go upstairs, look out the window from that bedroom, you'll see some vampire litter scattered in the back yard. Oh and I kept his head too. It's in the trees. I was planning on making a little barbecue, who's with me?" she asked with an evil smile.

We didn't believe her. Yet so, we went to look, and yes, she was right. The whole place beneath the window were scattered vampire parts. And his head was perfectly balanced somewhere high up in the trees. Bella was still shaky from the event, but at least she got her revenge. And she freaking loved it too.

**(okay, I think I'll make one more chapter. With some BxE action… I just have to do that.. lol.. so.. what do ya think?? Reviews? Please ;P)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N. So I'm going to get some BxE this chapter. I'll see where it takes us ;P I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the ages it took me to update xD I like totally lost my inspiration to write and then school got soooo busy. I honestly felt like I was too busy to die xD. I'm trying to wrap this story up a little, so maybe one more chapter after this. if this chapter isn't too much out of the story, cause I have like 2 stories that are unfinished.. so I couldn't entirely remember which was which xD And only if you want another chapter, cause it's actually pretty much finished by now…… Enjoy anyways! :) )**

**BPOV**

Last night was disturbing, scaring, but also almost perfect. I've spend the entire evening and night in Edward's arms. No one could get me away from him. Not that they were planning on getting me away, they were just 'checking'. Haha, funny…

"Bella?" a soft voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see him standing there. Edward. He came closer and took me in his arms. It felt so good, I could feel every touch, every breath on my skin. It burned, I needed him more. As if he could read my mind he kissed me. After we broke apart I smiled hugely at him. This was how I'd spend the rest of eternity.

"So…" he began, " I was thinking, we still have a _lot_ to talk about…"

I sighed, he was right. There were many things to talk about. It's been so many years…

"yes, we should talk, though I got to warn you." I said, taking some distance, "I could get a bit dangerous…"

I didn't know what to tell him, every time I tried to think back I'd go in a frenzy. I'd be unable to do anything for a good 2 days. We went to sit downstairs on the couch. I sat on his lap and he held me tight to his chest. We talked about how I was when they left, but somewhere Edward seemed to get very frustrated. I don't know what's going on, but I certainly don't like it. Here he is trying to make me deal with my pain and he doesn't even seem to care!

"Honestly, I think it's still very hard to believe you were so broken. The way you looked when we saw you first again proved it of course but still…" Edward muttered. I didn't know it was meant for me, but I still heard it.

I couldn't believe my ears, did he serious just say that? Was he honestly that cruel? Did he lie again? Didn't he love me? I was breaking all over again, I couldn't take it.

"You better believe it Eddie," I spat at him, "sorry to make you disappointed for not dying from the heartbreak, then it would be more believable wouldn't it?" I yelled.

"I wasn't talking to you Bella" he screamed back at me.

"Then why did you still say it? I thought we were trying to fix things between us, but no, you had to have another conversation at the same time?!" it was too much. I ran.

**EPOV**

"yes, we should talk, though I got to warn you" she said, backing up a little, "I could get a bit dangerous…" how could she be dangerous at all?

She stayed still a little while, I seriously was going mad, god I wish I could hear her thoughts at times like these. Eventually we went downstairs and she sat on my lap, on the couch. I held her tight. I knew this was going to be painful for her. We talked about how she was when I left. All of a sudden I heard Rosalie's thoughts in my head; _I can't believe we let this happen, even when we left I was still broken. It didn't help…_

At that point I was so frustrated. How could she possibly be thinking like that. When she and Emmett came back after their little get away. Yes you could see she was broken, but that was nothing compared to what Bella was like.

"Honestly, I think it's still very hard to believe you were so broken. The way you looked when we saw you first again proved it of course but still…" I muttered. I knew she would hear it. I just had to have her shut up in her mind. I couldn't pay attention to Bella.

The moment it came out it was totally silent. It had worked. Though I felt Bella get tense in my arms. Too late I realized she heard me. She heard me! She probably thought I was talking to her. How I didn't care. OMG how could I be so reckless. After all this time, I still don't do things correctly with her.

"You better believe it Eddie," she spat at me, "sorry to make you disappointed for not dying from the heartbreak, then it would be more believable wouldn't it?" she yelled.

My assumptions were right, she thought I had talked about her. I had hurt her beyond anything. Again! How could I do this. How could I honestly be so stupid. I never thought what would happen. She has vampire hearing for crying out loud.

"I wasn't talking to you Bella" I screamed back at her.

I know I shouldn't scream, it'll only get worse. But all the anger I had in me came out. I couldn't stop myself. I was so furious for being so stupid. If only I could just let the voices in my head go and completely focus on Bella. If I could only just tune them out. I should be able to do that. It should be very easy to do that. And just at the time I needed to do it most, I decided to let it get to me. Great.

"Then why did you still say it? I thought we were trying to fix things between us, but no, you had to have another conversation at the same time?!" she whispered quietly.

Before I had time to completely process what she just said she ran. She was out of sight before I could react. How could I. I let the most precious thing ever come back to me, just so she could run away again. I hurt her just as much as when I left. Only when she was mending. What if she'll realize she doesn't love me now. What if she'll see her mistake. She'll never come back to me. I already broke her twice.

The moment I realized this I let myself fall. I fell to the ground and didn't bother getting back up again. I just lay there. Letting things sink. I knew it hadn't sunk in yet, seeing I wasn't crippling in pain yet. It would probably come any minute now. Any minute. Vaguely I heard footsteps. They weren't from Bella, they weren't important. I didn't register it. I didn't bother to look up. I just killed us both. Again. Because of one little slip up in my temper.

**BPOV**

After hours and hours of running I came out somewhere I didn't want to be. I just couldn't get myself to leave. I knew I brought myself here for a reason. I just didn't know what. It hurt me very much to be here again. It was the place where Edward had left me in the woods. I remembered everything so clearly. Like it only just happened. I remembered how Nathan caught me. How he taught me some very valuable lessons, but most importantly I realized again why I couldn't leave my family. Especially not Edward. He did what was right. He did what had to happen.

I just needed a little time to sort things out. I knew I wouldn't be able to fully trust them yet. Especially seeing what happened to me, when they were gone. I silently prayed for them to return. To safe me, but they never came.

The more I thought about them, the more I felt a longing to go back to them. The more I thought of what Edward said, the more I see how I overreacted. Maybe not about the whole 'you having another conversation thing', but what he said yes. I could imagine almost his whole family saying something similar in their minds. And of course he got all fed up having to listen to them like that all the time. Though why didn't he tune them out. I mean he did that more often right?

I didn't know how long it'd been since I ran, but all of a sudden I heard footsteps coming closer. I smelt the air, vampires. There were more of them. Probably about …. Uhm… 7? Lol, yes, they came with the whole family.

With a huge smile on my face I turned and saw them all standing there with hurt en confused expressions. Judging by the look on their faces they all wanted to apologize. I didn't give them time though, before they knew it I flew into Edward's waiting arms and apologized to him for overreacting. Although I did tell him off on the whole 'him having another conversation thing'.

**EPOV**

When I tried to open my eyes, all I saw was black. I didn't know vampires could black out. Apparently we can, seeing I just did. I couldn't exactly remember why, until it hit me like a train. I sat up immediately, only to be met with 6 pairs of curious golden eyes.

They were out hunting, that's why they didn't know and why they hadn't killed me yet.

"Just kill me now, it'll save you time." I murmured to them.

"Nonsense, son, spill. Where's Bella? What happened?" Carlisle asked me impatiently.

Everyone was getting nervous. I didn't respond for quite a while and they were getting anxious. Maybe they'd think I was dead or something. Or just back out. Anything. Just don't let me have to tell them. Of course I had no such luck. Rosalie turned her curious stare into a glare. I couldn't help but flinch. I sighed and started telling my family what had gone down.

Rosalie looked regretful and the rest seemed to understand where both Bella and I were coming from. They stayed neutral. We all decided together we would find Bella. Apparently it's been like 4 hours since our fight. I honestly felt awful. Everyone tried to reassure me that Bella would understand. That she couldn't leave me, because it would kill her. Somewhere I just found it hard to believe. I think I just blocked my emotions out, because they hurt too much.

We found her on the exact same spot I left her. I hurt me to be here again. I killed us here. She seemed to have noticed us and turned around with a huge smile on her face. She was absolutely glowing. Would she have guessed what happened at our house and forgiven me? I almost didn't dare to hope, but then she jumped right in my waiting arms. Though she did tell me off for having another conversation. She truly understood. She explained to me in private why she thought she overreacted like that. I couldn't blame her. And in that moment I let all my emotions back to me. All the pain from those years. Everything. But it was all overshadowed for the love I felt for my Bella. Exactly she was indeed again MY Bella.

**Esme POV**

When we heard about the fight Edward and Bella had had, I couldn't help but wonder if Bella's past may have had something to do with her way of reacting to things. Of course I could see in my sons face he thought she'd stop loving him for this. when was he finally going to realize she would never stop loving him? She's his mate. They belong together. And it seems he is the only one who doesn't see that. Even Bella realizes this.

We all went out to find her. When we found her on a little dirt road in the forest Edward had a pained expressions. Maybe this was the place he left her. He did say he left here somewhere in a forest. After she jumped him and told him off they went somewhere private and we decided to head back to the house. Give them some privacy to work thing out.

When we arrived back at the house I was wondering if we could do something for the two of them. They had been through so much. I wanted to do something for them. To show them how much I love them and support them. Also to tell them I'd always be there for them to talk.

I talked to everyone about this and we decided to write a little story. From all of our points of view on how we saw them. Together. Happy memories.

**BPOV**

When we arrived back at their house, our home, we couldn't find anyone. We had been gone for about a week now. We had talked to them over the phone, of course. Mom wouldn't let us skip a day. We walked in and just sat down on the couch. Enjoying being in each other's arms.

All of a sudden they all came out with huge grins on their faces. When they came near they spoke. Or at least Mom spoke.

"I had an idea to give you a present. You've been through so much and we all love you so dearly. We thought it'd be a good idea to let you see how we see you getting through. We all wrote our versions and opinions on your relationship. Beginning 'till now." She told us.

I was seriously on the verge of tears. Though that was one of the human traits I really don't have any more. Sensing I wasn't able to speak really Edward replied with a little nod. Apparently he was taken aback to. She wasn't done though.

"We feel the book isn't complete yet though. You points of view are still missing. As is the part we left. We thought you should do that by yourselves."

I couldn't hold back anymore. I hugged everyone, giving Esme the hugest hug, knowing she was the one that came up with it. I knew I wanted to write this. and I also already knew what I'd call my part.

_My Stupid Little Liar._

**((A/N) I'm very tempted to leave it here… maybe I could do a little epilogue… on a few years later or so.. please tell me what you'd like ;) )**


End file.
